


Takao's Actually Pretty Smart

by CatsMeow63



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cutesy, Fluffy I suppose, I just really love Midotaka, M/M, Smart Takao, Tsundere Midorima, compliments, smooth Midorima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsMeow63/pseuds/CatsMeow63
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shutoko's basketball team thinks Takao's an idiot and they're worried about his exam scores. Takao convinces Midorima to give him an incentive to do well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takao's Actually Pretty Smart

**Author's Note:**

> MIDORIMA AND TAKAO ARE MY ABSOLUTE FAVORITE.   
> One of my friends comes off as really dumb and airheaded but she's actually super smart, which made me think that Takao comes off as a joker who everyone thinks has average or poor grades but in reality he's super smart and that's basically why this thing exists now. 
> 
> (He probably just uses his hawk-eye to spy on his neighbors tests)

“Takao, if you don’t sit down and focus I’m going to shoot your text book into your face,” Midorima gritted out from clenched teeth.

“Eh? Shin-chan, don’t do that! It could actually kill me!” Takao cried, mock covering his head with his hands. Midorima sighed, they had only been studying for about an hour and already Takao was driving him crazy.

“How did I end up here?” mourned Midorima as he attempted to concentrate on studying once again.

_A few days earlier:_

_“Oi, gather around, team!” Ostubo called. Shuutoku’s basketball team gathered around their captain and coach. “As hopefully all of you know exams are coming up and everyone needs to pass. Failing marks mean remedial classes and that means no club activities. As a precautionary measure Coach and I grouped you guys together for study sessions. Takao, you and Midorima will be studying together because you’re the only first years on first string…”_

_“Otsubo, I hold a very high class ranking and don’t see the need to partake in this group study session.” Midorima said._

_“Yeah, not going to work Midorima; your selfish requests are null and void for this. Besides, it’s not you we’re worried about…” Otsubo trailed off, eyes flickering to Takao._

_“Wha- hey, Captain! That’s mean.” Takao said, pouting._

_After several minutes of nonsense bickering that really wasn’t resolving anything or leading to anything Midorima interrupted, “Fine, Takao, come to my residence the night after tomorrow. Bring all your textbooks and notebooks and whatever else you’ll need to stay focused, got it?” Takao responded with a mixture of delight at being invited to Shin-chans and annoyance that it was to study._

Midorima sighed as he remembered that bringing Takao to his home was his own idea. If he had weaker impulse controls he would face palm at his own stupidity.

“Shin-chan, I’m so bored. There’s nothing interesting about _math_. How can you stay so focused?” Takao whined, resting his head on the table they were sharing.

“I stay focused because I need to know these formulas and how to use them correctly. You should be more serious about your studies.”

“Ah, but I don’t really need to study. I’ve been doing just fine without it,” Takao mumbled. “All this studying is just a waste of time.”

“Takao, if you fail to get passing marks its going to be a hindrance to the entire team. It’s in your best interest to study properly,” Midorima risked a glance at Takao, hoping that he would sit back and up and continue working. Really, if the point guard did poorly it would reflect badly on himself as well since he’d gotten dragged into being a study partner. “I think you could actually rank fairly high if you applied yourself a little but more.”

To Midorima’s upmost surprise Takao started laughing at him. “Oh, sorry, Shin-chan. I shouldn’t laugh at you, it’s just that that’s so funny! You’re right, you’re right. If only I applied myself more.”

Midorima eyed the other skeptically before replying, “If you understand that then get back to work.”

Takao rolled his eyes, of course Midorima didn’t hear or recognize his sarcasm. He shouldn’t be surprised at this point. Sighing, he sat up and picked his pencil up. But instead of studying, he began doodling in the margins of his notebook.

“Takao! Stop doodling and study seriously!” Midorima snapped when he noticed all the drawings lining Takao’s notebook.

“But this is how I study! Doodling keeps me focused, or y’know, something along those lines…” Takao trailed off, adding more lines to a basketball court in the corner.

“You’re going to get a bad rank and captain and coach will be very upset.”

“Will I get a reward if I do well?”

Midorima looked at Takao, who was smirking lazily up at him, a dangerous glint in his eye.

“Your reward will be knowing you passed and not having to go to supplementary lessons.”

Takao groaned. “That’s no incentive, Shin-chan! I think something else would make me really want to do well.” Midorima glared at him. “Okay, okay. What if I got in the top ten? Then could I get a reward?”

Midorima almost laughed. Takao? In the top ten? _He_ barely made it into the top ten. There’s no way Takao would be able to do it…but if incentive is what Takao needs in order to do well then, “Alright. If you make it into the top ten then you’ll get a reward.”

Takao could only stare at Midorima, who had returned to his books already. Had he heard him correctly? Was he really going to give him a reward? “Shin-chan, you’ll really give me a reward…?”

Glancing up, Midorima replied, “If you, Takao Kazunari, manage to get into the top ten then I, Midorima Shintarou, will give you a reward. Nothing too flashy or big though.”

“Got it. Be ready to pay up, Shin-chan.” Takao said, mischievous glint in his eye.

 

 

Midorima and Takao gathered around the board with all their classmates, each trying in desperation to find their names. Midorima was only slightly worried about where Takao had placed, his promise to reward him not forgotten. But first, he had to find and confirm that he had placed well.

Midorima started from the top and starting skimming down the list, looking for the familiar kanji that represented his name. His search however was cut short as he eyes caught sight of a different yet still familiar kanji. Midorima tensed, eyes widening and breath dying in his throat as he stared at the list in from of him.

_3\. Takami Usami_

_4.Hinata Hyuuga_

_5\. Takao Kazunari_

_6\. Ichigo Kurasaki_

_7\. Midorima Shintarou_

Next to him, Takao whistled, “Well would you look at that, Shin-chan! Looks like I not only made it into the top ten, I beat _your_ rank as well!”

Midorima snapped his head to the side so fast he almost gave himself whiplash. He glared at Takao, who was standing casually, hands clasped behind his head. He didn’t look surprised by the results at all! Had Midorima been tricked?

“This isn’t some elaborate joke, right, Takao?”

Takao looked wounded for moment. Pouting he asked, “What? Why or better yet, how would I play such a joke? The teachers create, print and hang the list up, students don’t even get to go near it until it’s hung up!”

“You could have bribed them, or made one of your own and switched them out.” Midorima reasoned.

“I’m flattered you think so highly of deception skills but no, I truly and honestly came in 5th.” Takao answered.

“Whoa! How the heck did you manage to do so well, Takao? Midorima’s tutoring must have really helped after all! Coach will be pleased.”

Midorima and Takao turned to see Otsubo and Miyagi standing behind them, looking at the ranking list.

“Captain, what are you doing here?” Midorima asked.

“Just following orders, Coach wanted us to come by and make sure you first years did well on your exams. Looks like we had nothing to be worried about,” His eyes flicked to Takao during the last part. “Well done, you too. Takao, you should study with Midorima more if it gets results like this every time.”

“Actually, I didn’t do anything. Takao never asked for any help…” Midorima muttered quietly as he glanced at Takao from the side.

“Huh?! You’ve got to be joking! There’s no way Bakao ranked 5th all on his own!” Miyagi exclaimed.

“Hey! This has been bothering me since we got paired up last week but do you guys think I’m dumb or something?!” Otsubo, Miyagi and Midorima all gave varying answers. Again, Midorima refused to look at Takao. While Otsubo seemed to contemplating his response while Miyagi just said exactly what was on his mind.

“Of course we did! You do come off as quite the airhead, Takao.” Otsubo slapped Miyagi upside the head for that.

“There are more subtle ways of phrasing that!” he scolded. Takao stared at each of them in turn, disbelief apparent on his face.

“You! You! You _assholes!”_ Takao exclaimed. “I’ll have you know I was always ranked in the top 5 at my middle school. Of course, I didn’t think I’d so well in high school but I figured I could manage the top ten at least.”

“He even managed to do better than Midorima. Maybe Takao should be tutoring him from now on?” Otsubo pondered out loud.

“Enough of this. I’m going to back to class. Let’s go, Takao.” Midorima ordered, walking briskly away without saying a proper goodbye to his teammates.

Takao followed as him, refusing to say goodbye to them as well. He wasn’t actually upset, he was well aware of how airheaded and stupid he came off to people so it didn’t bother him at all. But still, let them worry about it until practice, it’ll serve them right.

Back at the classroom Midorima took his seat behind Takao like usual without saying anything. “Ne, Shin-chan, you aren’t upset that I got higher than you, are you?”

Midorima glanced up at him. “I want to not be but it appears I am. Just how did you manage to do so well, Takao?”

“I just have a really good memory. I can remember most things without having to study them over and over. Though, studying with you probably made everything stick a little better. Plus, you gave me a great incentive.”

“Right, the reward. How about dinner, my treat? Or do you want me to pull the rickshaw for a week or something?” Midorima asked, fully looking up at Takao.

Takao laughed easily, “Nothing of the sort! I simple, sincere compliment from the mega-tsundere Shin-chan is all I want.” Takao watched Midorima go slightly red at the request.

“You really are an idiot, I compliment you all the time.”

“Nuh uh. You give these half assed, ‘I guess it wasn’t awful,’ or ‘I’ve seen worse,’ or whatever and though I’m fluent in the language of Shin-chan and accept those comments as compliments of the highest caliber I would really like to hear a real, genuine compliment.” Takao responded.

Midorima made a face but nodded. Complimenting Takao wouldn’t be that bad, it’s not like he asked for a kiss or something (a thought Midorima was actually afraid of happening for a little while). Though Midorima had to admit he didn’t have much practice in expressing ‘nice’ or ‘friendly’ compliments; and by “much” he meant he had almost none at all. This could prove to be more difficult than he had originally thought.

Their teacher had returned and called the classes attention to the front of the room, Takao whispered, “Don’t forget, _genuine_ and _sincere_!” before turned around and pretending to pay attention. Or perhaps he was actually paying attention without making it look like he was, considering his ridiculous rank. 

* * *

 

The next few days were gruesome for Midorima. He tried several times to compliment Takao but couldn’t get the words past the lump in his throat. Nothing sounded right, something simple like “what a good pass, Takao” sounded lame to his own ears and Midorima didn’t know what else to compliment besides his basketball.

The pair was walking home after practice (the rickshaw needed some minor repairs), Takao chattering away about the next team they would be playing while Midorima half listened. When they stopped at a crosswalk Midorima looked over at Takao, who’s eyes were shining brightly in the setting sun as he kept talking excitedly about the sport he loved.

Midorima felt himself openly staring at Takao’s eyes, the slate grey irises had little blue flecks in them and they were really…quite lovely, he realized with start. How had he never noticed how beautiful the hawk eyes were?He knew they were useful, yes, but never had he thought they were attractive.

He stepped closer to Takao, cupping his cheek gently so he could turn Takao’s face up to get a better look.

Takao paused in his rant, surprised by Midorima’s actions. “H-hey, Shin-chan. What are—“

“Takao, you’re eyes are very beautiful.”

Midorima could literally feel the heat from Takao’s cheeks as he flushed bright red. He could feel his own cheeks begin to flush in response as he fully grasped what he had just done. He quickly turned away, mumbling, “There’s your damn compliment,” before crossing the road.

Meanwhile, Takao hadn’t moved. Midorima’s actions settled into the spot under his ribcage, warming his entire body. He giggled almost hysterically, “Ah, jeeze, Shin-chan. Leave it to you to take something so simple so seriously and,” he giggled harder, “ _shoot_ me off my feet.”

He shook his head and began following Midorima at his call of, “Let’s go, Takao!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always welcome and loved :)
> 
> Also, if you noticed any errors (grammatical, spelling, etc.) just let me know and I'l gladly fix them!


End file.
